oneshot & songfic ample
by serenity uchiha
Summary: a collection of oneshots and songfics regarding your favorite vampire and heroine. rating may not apply to all. I DO NOT WRITE LEMON!


1**HEY I****'****M BACK WITH ANOTHER ONESHOT SONGFIC FOR ****TWILIGHT****. I DON****'****T KNOW WHY, BUT FOR ME ITS SO EASY TO WRITE SONGFICS FOR ****TWILIGHT**** SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A COLLECTION OF THEM. AND DON****'****T WORRY THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY NARUTO FANFIC I****'****M GOING TO UPDATE THAT SOON. I****'****M ALREADY WORKING ON THE 3 AND 4 CHAPTERS. **

**THANKS TO MY BETA-READER AYAME HARUSHINO! WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT HER I DON'T KNOW. **

_**INNER SERENITY: WHY CAN**__**'**__**T YOU EVER JUST MAKE A SHORT INTRO AND GET ON WITH THE STORY? I MEAN PEOPLE WANT TO READ A STORY NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**_

**SERENITY: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

_**INNER SERENITY: SPEECHLESS**_

**WITH THAT DONE ON WITH THE STORY! **

**DICLAIMER: I DON****'****T OWN "NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE." NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, AND ECLIPSE**

Bella is really sad. No, that's an understatement. She's depressed! Ever since Edward left her in the woods, she hasn't been able eat, listen to music, do anything that reminded her of _him_, and worst of all she couldn't feel anything. She was basically the human ice cube of Forks.

In an attempt to forget about Edward she decided to throw away her CDs. It was just to painful to listen to music since he loved it so much. Breaking and throwing away one CD after the other she suddenly stopped at one. Bella looked over what looked like a SClub7 CD. She couldn't remember when she bought it or who gave it to her. Then she remembered Edward gave it to her when she told him that they were one of favorite groups. Bella felt the anger and sadness build up within her. She was going to break this CD in particular but stopped when she saw the name of her favorite song on the back. "Never had a Dream Come True." She decided to pop it in her CD player before she threw it out.

Listening to the lyrics, she felt as if they were talking about her. Every single word, even the title, was referring to her. She looked over at her desk and saw the Forks High School newspaper. She flipped it over to the events section. In reality Bella didn't really care about what was going on at her school. She found it pretty pointless. But she stopped when she saw the first event on the list: the talent show. Suddenly she got an idea, hoping it could help her ease herself. Bella Swan the Human Ice Cube of Forks was going to enter the Forks High School Talent Show.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

**WITH EDWARD**

Its been four months since Edward left Bella. And he missed her like hell! He was currently in South America trying to track Victoria down. Edward was failing miserably at the task at hand. His thoughts drifted over to the one he loved more than anything in the world: Bella. Suddenly _he_ felt depressed for leaving her, along with guilt.

Edward felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't have to look at the caller ID to know that it was Alice. She was probably calling him to stop being depressed about leaving Bella. After all he was the one who decided to leave her while saying that he didn't love her anymore. Which was so far from the truth. He answered his cell phone. Almost immediately Alice started scolding him in a frustrated tone.

"Stop worrying Edward! You're the one who decided to leave her that way! I told you that doing it like that wasn't right and that you would become an emotional wreck. I told you that would spend all your time wondering how much you've hurt her."

Alice spent the first five minutes saying "I told you this" and "I told you that" until Edward finally interrupted her.

"Did you call just to go over the 'I told you so' speech?"

Alice's voice became gentler as she replied, "Actually, no. I called to tell you that I had a vision about Bella."

Edward tensed. What was this about? Was she hurt? Or worse... killed?

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, his tone coming out sharper than he intended.

"Calm down, nothing's wrong. Actually, something is kind of right," she paused for a second, waiting for Edward to calm down. "You'll never believe what she's done."

"Robbed a bank?" he stated more than questioned.

"Where's the right in that? No, she signed up for her high school talent show!"

It took Edward a couple of minutes to progress what he just heard. Bella, his Bella Swan signed up for a talent show. He'd never even heard her sing.

"You still there, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Was that all you called to say?" he questioned in a monotone voice.

"No, I also called to tell you that you have to go and apologize to her for what you did."

"Ok."

"Hmmm. I was expecting more of an argument," she joked. And with that she hung up.

'Forks High School Talent Show, huh? Well I guess this should be a little interesting,' he thought with a smirk and took off, going back to Forks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**BACK WITH BELLA **

It was finally the night. Bella waited nervously behind the curtains. She was going to sing the song that explained everything that she was feeling. She heard around of applause. The third act was over and she was up next.

She heard the principal, Mr. Greene, announce that she was next. 'Well, it's now or never.' And with a sigh she stepped out into the limelight.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

**EDWARD**

Edward waited anxiously for all the other acts to finish. Personally he they all sucked. First, there was Lauren who attempted to do a gymnastics routine. It probably would have had a chance at winning, if she hadn't messed up the cartwheel and fell flat on her face. Then all the other ones were just people singing and playing instruments. Not so bad if he wasn't very desperate to see and hear Bella.

Finally, Mr. Greene announced that it was Bella's turn. She came onto the stage. Bella looked so different. She was almost as pale as him and her eyes were full of loneliness and depression. Edward immediately felt the guilt wash over him. 'I did this to her, I made her look like this, and from what I had heard she's turned into a human ice cube. I did that to her as well,' he thought.

The music started.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

The music started and Bella started to sing.

_Everybody__'__s got something they had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

_There__'__s no use looking or wondering _

_How it could be now or might have been _

_Oh this I know but I still can__'__t find ways to let you go_

Everyone was basically glued to Bella's voice. No one knew she had such a beautiful voice. It was almost like an angel's. Edward was just as surprised as everyone else. Even though Bella had told him everything there was to know about her this was something she had never told him.

_I__'__ve never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I__'__ve moved on _

_You__'__ll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You__'__re the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be...with you _

Bella took the short pause in the song to swallow the lump in her throat and see if she can recognized anybody through the darkness. As she looked around she saw him. Even in the dark his pale skin shone as bright as day. Her eyes widened as she realized that the beautiful being was watching her. Bella almost forgot she was singing. All she wanted to do was go to him, touch him, and kiss him. She repressed those urges and went back to singing her song. The only difference this time was that she put more emotion into it, hoping that he'll get the hint that this is how she felt everyday since he left

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I__'__ve lost all sense of time _

_And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind _

_There__'__s no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now or might have been _

_Oh this I know but still I can__'__t find ways to let you go _

_I__'__ve never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I__'__ve moved on _

_You__'__ll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You__'__re the one I think about each day _

_And I know that no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be _

Edward saw Bella's eyes roam through the auditorium. Stopping when they reached him. He saw her eyes widen recognition. He heard her start singing again this time he noticed that her voice was much more angelic. He took the hint. Edward realized that her singing this song was her way of venting her feelings.

_You__'__ll always be the dream that fills my head _

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will _

_Oh baby, you__'__ll always be the one I know I__'__ll never forget _

_There__'__s no use looking back and wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can__'__t say goodbye _

_No no no _

_I__'__ve never had a dream come true _

_Till the day I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I__'__ve moved on _

_You__'__ll always be my baby _

_I__'__ve never found the words to say (words to say) _

_You__'__re the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be _

_A part of me always be with you _

With the last few words the song ended. Bella cocked her head to the side gesturing Edward to go to the back room. Taking the hint Edward was in the back room before she did, leaving an unnatural breeze. Taking a couple last bows Bella walked off the stage. When she entered the back room her eyes were set upon not the flowers that her close friend Jacob sent her, but the man that was in the middle of the room smiling her favorite crooked smile.

Edward may not be able to read her mind, but he could read the many emotions crossing her face and eyes. Happiness, depression, anger, confusion, uncertainty, and so many others he could comprehend. He expected her to yell at him, slap him, anything that could express the hurt that she's been feeling these past couple months.

She surprised him. Instead of showing her hurt, she showed her happiness. Bella went up to him and kissed him. A soft, gentle kiss that proved to Edward she truly did still loved him. Even now he could always count on Bella to keep him busy.

A few seconds had past when Bella broke the kiss. She looked at Edward with such intensity and asked,"Why are you here?"

It took Edward some time to answer. But when he did he replied in his beautiful velvet voice, "Alice had a vision of you participating in the Forks High School Talent Show and insisted that I com and watch."

"You've been having Alice keep an eye on me?"

"No, she did that on her own account."

"I guess that explains some things," she paused, not sure how to phrase her next sentence without her voice breaking, "Didn't you leave me saying you didn't love me and that it'll be as if you never existed?" She failed. Her voice cracked on "love" and she was unable to hold back the tears. One by one the tears went down her face. Each faster than the last.

Edward looked at the now sobbing figure in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Bella actually believed that he didn't love her anymore. He went up to her in the blink of an eye and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella tensed for a second then relaxed and let herself enjoy the moment. Breathing in his scent she wrapped her arms around Edward and whispered, "I missed you so much. I don't want you to leave me again." Tears continued to stream down her pale face.

"I missed you too and I still love you. Nothing in this world could ever stop me from loving you," he paused, "Not even death." He let out a soft chuckle and Bella smiled lightly.

"And I don't plan on leaving you. I don't care if Carlisle objects, I won't leave you alone ever again."

Bella looked up at him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." And with that Edward kissed her. Bella's heart and pulse started racing as she tasted his lips. Her memory really did his kisses no justice. As much as she would have liked to stay in that position a little longer she had to break the kiss to breathe. Looking at Edward, Bella couldn't believe this wasn't just a really realistic dream.

"I'll never leave you my sweet Bella," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He gave her another kiss to prove that her meant it. And she believed him. During the kiss she got a vision of what could possibly be their future together. She was definitely in heaven and with Edward by her side she was never going to leave.

**ok there****'****s my second songfic for ****Twilight** **hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and yes this will be a collection of songfics. I****'****ll try to update soon (I****'****m sorry but I make no promises.) Plz review! I accept anything suggestions, song ideas, etc. anything but flames please! Oh I won****'****t update till I get 10 reviews, so please R&R.** **Until next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
